El león durmiente
by Hel T
Summary: Tras el naufragio del Endurance y la huida de la isla, Lara llega de nuevo a la civilización. Sin embargo no planea volver a casa y un encontronazo con una joven bastante particular le hará iniciar una nueva aventura. (Basado en el final reboot de Tomb Raider y uno de los finales de Beyond: Two Souls). [Crossover].
1. Preludio

_**En algún lugar de China...**_

Atracaron en el puerto de una ciudad desconocida, una ciudad con personas normales y corrientes que ayudó a calmar la agitación del grupo. Reyes fue la primera en bajar, algunos transeúntes les miraban con curiosidad. Al menos ya estaban aseados, Lara se preguntó qué habrían pensado de haberla visto como estaba antes. Después de huir con Sam a cuestas de Yamatai. La ropa hecha jirones, cubierta de sangre, las armas colgando de su cinturón improvisado. Aun las tenía guardadas, no todas. Las dos pistolas con las que había finalizado la pesadilla y el arco, que le mantuvo viva durante toda su aventura.

Se alojaron en un pequeño hostal, nada ostentoso ni muy caro. Los supervivientes del Endurance se pusieron en contacto con sus familiares. Lara no tenía nadie a quién llamar, todas las personas importantes de su vida estaban ahí. Todas no. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. La civilización le daba una perspectiva distinta de todo, pero no le había hecho cambiar de idea. No volvería a casa, no inmediatamente. Sus recientes vivencias le habían abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, había más de lo que creían conocer. Los mitos del pasado no eran necesariamente meras fantasías, si el gran secreto de Yamatai era posible: ¿qué más podía serlo?

—Ese chico de ahí no te quita la vista de encima—le dijo Sam mientras dejaba frente a ella un plato de arroz con curry.

Lara miró en la dirección que indicaba el mentón de su amiga. Un joven que rondaría su edad apartó la vista, azorado. La chica se miró los brazos, tal vez no la mirase a ella sino a sus profundas cicatrices. Caídas por superficies rocosas, disparos de armas de fuego o flecha, algún que otro corte con cuchillo. Su cuerpo había cambiado al igual que ella. Sam se rió por un comentario gracioso de otro de sus amigos. No le importaba haber cambiado, porque gracias a eso pudo rescatar a Sam. Desearía haber podido salvarlos a todos. Su rostro debió de ensombrecerse, porque sintió la mano de Sam sobre su brazo, le dio un apretón cariñoso. Lara le sonrió de vuelta, era única consiguiendo sacarla de ese pozo.

Todavía no le había dicho que no volvería con ellos, que se quedaría por la zona e iría a buscar una nueva aventura. Sabía que el resto, al menos Reyes, podía intuirlo ya. Pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Sam, sería capaz de apuntarse también y no soportaría que le pasase algo. A ella no. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para salvarle la vida tantas veces que ya no tenía dedos para contarlas. Cuando Mathias se la llevó aquella última vez, una parte de ella creyó que nunca volvería a verla. Era su mejor amiga, la quería más que a nadie en todo el mundo. Era su pilar maestro, sin ella perdía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

* * *

><p>Jodie se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del local mientras Ryan iba a ordenar que les trajesen algo de comer. Después de todo el caos con el Sol Negro y su tiempo de reflexión, había decidido continuar con su vida. Lejos de la CIA, lejos de los problemas, pero con Ryan. Que era el que siempre había estado ahí con ella, el que le hacía ser feliz de verdad.<p>

_!¡!¡_

Y Aiden, Aiden también le hacía feliz.

_!¡!¡__!¡!¡_

Y él sí que había estado con ella desde el principio. Desde que había vuelto, aun no sabía cómo, estaba bastante quisquilloso. No parecía aprobar su relación con Ryan, pero era más flexible que antes. Al fin y al cabo, había demostrado su valor, que él luchaba por Jodie tanto como lo hacía Aiden. Evidentemente el vínculo entre ellos no era el mismo, pero las relaciones no eran tampoco las mismas. Jodie quería a Ryan como se quiere a alguien en el sentido romántico de la palabra amor, mientras que Aiden era parte de ella y no solo porque fuese su hermano, sino por ese vínculo más allá de todo, un vínculo sobrenatural que les unía desde siempre y para siempre.

Ryan dejó dos cervezas sobre la mesa.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó preocupado—te veo más seria de lo normal.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Pelea de hermanos, nada más.

El salero empezó a temblar y se cayó sobre la mesa. Jodie hizo una mueca mientras Ryan recogía el contenido derramado, colocándolo de nuevo. Empezó a mascullar algo sobre que no podían tener una cena tranquila, lo que le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Eran una especie de familia, extraña, pero eran su familia.

_!¡!¡_

La cerveza de Ryan empezó a temblar, se apresuró a cogerla con ambas manos antes de que sufriese el mismo destino que el salero. Jodie se rió.

—¿De parte de quién estás, Jodie?

_!¡!¡__!¡!¡__!¡!¡_

—Yo estoy con ambos, siempre.

El momento familiar terminó ahí, Ryan se levantó a coger los platos con la cena y Jodie se quedó mirando al local, mientras Aiden estaba en a saber dónde. Desde el Sol Negro su unión era más amplia, Aiden podía ir y venir a voluntad, pero siempre aparecía cuando ella lo necesitaba. Algo curioso apareció en su campo de visión. Era un grupo recién llegado, al menos no lo recordaba de otros días. No podría olvidar a gente tan peculiar. Eran extranjeros, como ellos, lucían cansados. Una de las chicas más jóvenes llamó en especial su atención, no ella, sino más bien sus cicatrices. Profundas y variadas. Tendría su edad, tal vez menos, diría que no se le ocurría cómo podía ser tan joven y estar tan destrozada. Pero precisamente ella no era quién para tener una opinión así. Su vida entera, desde niña, había sido una completa aventura gracias a Aiden. Vio como hablaba con la otra chica, ella sí tenía rasgos asiáticos, ambas miraron hacia otra mesa donde se encontraban unos chicos que parecían observarlas con curiosidad. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que dejase de mirarlas, no quería meterse en la vida de nadie.

—Parece que hoy toca arroz con curry—dijo Ryan dejando la cena sobre la mesa.


	2. Comienzo

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato. No podía más. En cualquier otro momento no habría dejado ni un solo grano de arroz, pero estaba agotada incluso para seguir comiendo. Aiden no estaba en ese momento por ahí, estaría con otras entidades pasando el rato, o quizás deambulando solo de un lado a otro. Viendo mundo. En ocasiones envidiaba a Aiden, el no estar físicamente atado al mundo, poder ir libremente a cualquier lado. Pudo haber elegido eso para ella, cuando ocurrió lo del Sol Negro, ir al Más Allá con su hermano. Pero sencillamente no pudo. Le quedaba mucho por vivir aun, una vida tranquila y feliz, lo que siempre había querido. Ryan observaba su plato de arroz con curry como si fuese un manjar divino caído del cielo. Le gustaba estar viva, le gustaba estar con Ryan. Él también la entendía, no completamente, pero sí el sentido de una vida tranquila que buscaba. Fuera de toda la mierda sobrenatural, de las mentiras de la CIA, las muertes y más muertes.  
>Jodie se puso en pie.<p>

—Me voy a la habitación, estoy cansada—Ryan la miró, como si esperase que le pidiese que fuese con ella—quédate a terminar de cenar tranquilo, solo voy a dormir.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.

Ryan asintió.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones las luces empezaron a encenderse y apagarse. No sabía cómo había vuelto sin que ella lo notase, pero aquella era la forma de Aiden de decirle que sabía que había mentido a Ryan. Hasta Ryan sabía que le había mentido, no era idiota, llevaba años de entrenamiento a la espalda. No era como si Jodie pretendiese mentirle tan descaradamente, más bien quería engañarse a sí misma.

_!¡!¡!_

—Se lo diré.

_!¡!¡!_

—Pronto, Aiden.

La verdad era que su vida no estaba totalmente desligada de los eventos sobrenaturales, no solo por Aiden, sino por el resto de entidades. Haber estado colgada entre la vida y la muerte pudiendo elegir qué camino seguir le había trastocado de alguna forma. La había hecho más sensible a otras entidades, aunque no se lo había dicho a Ryan aun. Había rumores en el Más Allá, no de los agradables. Se hablaba de un artefacto, no era una puerta al Inframundo, pero no por ello era menos peligroso. Las entidades le comunicaban hacia dónde se desplazaba una vez lo localizaban de nuevo, y ella se las ingeniaba para hacer que Ryan viajase a ese lugar. Cómo si fuese parte de su viaje por el mundo, parte de su proyecto para empezar de cero. Pero no estaban cerca de empezar de cero, al menos no aun.

_!¡!¡!_

Jodie lo ignoró, a veces se volvía una auténtica pesadilla. Era consciente del peligro. Pero ya había estado en otras ocasiones cara a cara con él y había salido victoriosa. No se creía invencible, pero sí capaz de confrontar cualquier cosa. Había vuelto de la muerte: ¿tanto le costaba a su hermano entender eso?

_!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!_

Las bombillas empezaron a estallar.

—¡Ya vale, Aiden!

Giró sobre sí misma al gritar. Entonces se percató de que no estaba sola, la chica de las cicatrices también estaba en el pasillo. La miraba con algo de recelo, sorpresa y precaución. Salía de una habitación. Cerró la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Se podía hacer una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. No era la primera vez que perdía los nervios y gritaba en voz alta a una entidad que solo ella podía ver y oír. Esperó un poco antes de continuar ya que su habitación se encontraba en el mismo pasillo por el que había marchado la chica de las cicatrices.

—Gracias, Aiden—dijo cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solos.—Siempre tengo que quedar cómo una loca.

* * *

><p>La aparición de la loca del pasillo había pasado cómo una anécdota a olvidar con facilidad. Por fin había hablado con Sam sobre el asunto de seguir sus caminos por separado, no se lo había tomado bien. Mucho menos cuando tuvo que dejarle claro que no irían juntas a ninguna parte. Sam tenía su vida, tenía dónde y con quién volver. Sus padres la esperarían, se alegrarían de tenerla de vuelta y quizás se alarmarían al descubrir todo lo que había ocurrido. Siendo sinceros, era poco probable que la creyesen. Siempre había sido muy fantasiosa y lo ocurrido en la isla, había que vivirlo para creerlo. Lara, por otro lado, tendría que volver a la solitaria mansión. Ahora en mitad de su soledad acabaría llena de todos los recuerdos de pérdidas pasadas y recientes. Sus padres, Roth…mucha más gente que le dolía recordar que ya no estaban. Que no iban a volver.<p>

Por eso necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba un desafío nuevo, algo que mantuviese su mente ocupada, algo que le despejase de todos los pensamientos oscuros. Tenía que seguir adelante a su manera. Y si cuando no buscaba aventuras, ellas le encontraron, no podía ni imaginarse qué ocurriría cuándo fuese la propia Lara quién las buscase.

Cómo si alguien le leyese la mente, un completo desconocido chocó con ella en un cruce de pasillos. Lara se llevó una mano a la frente, dolorida.

—Mira por dónde vas—se quejó, pero aquella persona misteriosa ya no estaba ahí.

Se había perdido en la penumbra de los pasillos mal iluminados. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el brillo en el suelo, había perdido algo por el camino. Alguna clase de objeto torpemente enrollado en una tela tan vieja como sucia. Su curiosidad pudo con ella, procedió a desenvolverlo con cuidado. Parecía antiguo, y cómo buena arqueóloga, respetaba las reliquias.

Le sorprendió mucho lo que vio. Era una daga, juraría que de origen Egipcio, pero estaba en tan buen estado que podría haberse fabricado en cualquier armería actual. En el punto que conectaba la empuñadura con el filo había una pequeña semiesfera cuyo color azul parecía ir y venir entre una neblina blanquecina. Del arma manaba una especie de energía que crecía más conforme miraba la semiesfera. Su instinto de supervivencia se activó. Aquello no era un cachivache sin importancia, era algo real. Y lo más importante, tenía todas las papeletas de ser de origen sobrenatural.

—¡Deja eso!—gritó una voz a su espalda.

Lara se giró y vio a la loca de antes, corría hacia ella con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno en el rostro. Indicaba peligro. Lara miró la daga. Buscaba aventuras, pero no necesariamente tan pronto. Sam seguía ahí, a varias puertas de distancia, cualquier cosa sobrenatural podía salpicarle a ella también. Podía volver a estar en peligro, y esta vez sería por su culpa. Se apresuró a envolver de nuevo el arma, aunque esta vez la yema de uno de sus dedos rozó la semiesfera azulada. Esta de iluminó con gran intensidad.

Antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente, escuchó a la otra chica gritar de horror.


	3. Jodie y Lara

Jodie lo había visto, había intentado advertirla, pero la chica de las cicatrices tocó esa cosa. Esa cosa que brillaba como lo hacía todo lo relacionado con el Inframundo. Cuando cayó al suelo se asustó, temió que hubiese muerto. Pero estaba viva, por suerte. Respiró aliviada. Cogió con cautela el artefacto, usando la tela que antes lo envolvía. Era una daga, un poco extraña. Supo que había perdido algo de color cuando miró la semiesfera situada dónde conectaban la empuñadura y el filo. Era imposible no saber de qué se trataba.

—Aiden...

La voz le sonó ronca, apagada, sin fuerzas.

_!¡!¡!_

—Sí, definitivamente es lo que buscábamos.

_!¡!¡!_

Miró a la chica de las cicatrices, estaba empezando a sudar. Puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, tenía unas décimas. Envolvió el artefacto y se lo metió al bolsillo trasero, podía serle útil. Cargó con la desconocida, supo que su hermano le ayudó a hacerlo porque se le hizo más ligera de lo esperado. Decidió llevarla a su habitación, aun a riesgo de que Ryan les descubriese. Porque entonces tendría que contarle la verdad. La dejó sobre la cama, y en la mesilla puso el artefacto. Lo cogió de nuevo para meterlo en el cajón, mejor que nadie lo tocase otra vez por accidente. Entró en el baño para humedecer una toalla, se la puso a la chica de las cicatrices en la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando se permitió examinarla con más detenimiento. Era muy joven, veintidós años o quizás menos.

«¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?», pensó para sí misma.

Aiden no tenía acceso a todas las partes de su mente, ella había conseguido construir una pequeña habitación ahí dentro. Donde poder refugiarse en una soledad absoluta. No le importaba compartir las cosas con Aiden, pero a veces necesitaba respirar por sí misma. Además, estaba segura de que su hermano no querría saber cosas íntimas como sus pensamientos sobre Ryan o recuerdos más íntimos.

_!¡!¡!_

—Genial—resopló sin ganas, dejando caer la cabeza.

Estaba con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos, y sentada al filo de la cama, cuando Ryan abrió la puerta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando una expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión al ver a la chica de las cicatrices.

—¿Jodie?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Creo que tengo algo que contarte.

* * *

><p>Todo era una vertiginosa oscuridad, aunque tuvo una sensación extraña, como si hubiese algo más. Algo susurró junto a su oído, no fue nada concreto, tan solo ese sonido que se hace cuando quieres que alguien calle. Otra vez. Alguien rió, pero su voz sonaba como ecualizada, imposibilitando saber siquiera el género de su dueño. Empezó a escuchar voces, esta vez eran voces reales. Un hombre. Luego habló ella, una mujer. Era la loca del pasillo, la que le gritó cuando tocó la daga.<p>

La daga.

Lara se incorporó inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos en el acto. Supo que jadeó con fuerza, porque de repente los dos desconocidos la observaron con sorpresa. Ella se quedó quieta, mirándola. Fue el hombre quién se acercó, puso la mano en la frente de Lara, como si le tomase la temperatura. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sentía la piel arder. Debía de tener fiebre.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó a la vez que él dijo:

—¿Cómo estas?

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba perdida, recordaba de forma confusa lo que había ocurrido. Pero seguía sin entenderlo. Entonces recordó lo que había hecho tiempo antes de desmayarse, antes incluso de encontrar aquella supuesta reliquia Egipcia. Sam. La conversación, la discusión. Se habían gritado, se habían gritado mucho. Lara había hecho por contener las lágrimas, pero su amiga había roto a llorar, sin importarle que la viese. Permitía que Sam se quebrase, a pesar de no querer llegar a ese punto, pero ella no podía ceder de esa forma al dolor. Después de todo lo que había pasado, debía de pensar en ser una Croft. Debía de ser fuerte, afrontar lo inevitable con entereza.

Pero la imagen de Sam con los ojos anegados le rompía el corazón.

Sam, _su Sam_.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué ha pasado?—volvió a preguntar, mirando a los desconocidos con cierta rudeza.

El hombre abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, la miró a ella. A la loca del pasillo. La que le dijo que no tocase la daga. Ella sí sabía lo que había pasado. Tenía que saberlo.

—No lo sé—confesó mirando al suelo.

Lara apretó los labios, no le gustaba esa respuesta. Sintió un escalofrío, acompañado de ese repelente _Shhh_, que silbaba en su oído.

—Ha sido algo sobrenatural, ¿verdad?

Eso pilló por sorpresa a ambos desconocidos, pero no demasiada sorpresa. Eso sí lo sabían. Ellos también conocían la parte sobrenatural del mundo, sabían que había algo más. Algo salvaje y peligroso. Algo que, definitivamente, no podía ser bueno.

—¿Cómo...?—empezó a preguntar él, pero la mujer le cortó:

—¿Qué sabes tú de cosas sobrenaturales?

Lo dijo con una mezcla de interés, desconcierto y sequedad. La sequedad que viene dada por la desconfianza. Esa desconfianza a lo desconocido que tan familiar le resultaba repentinamente. Quizás tuviese más cosas en común con la desconocida loca del pasillo de lo que creía.

—Digamos que recientemente he tenido un desafortunado encuentro con una Diosa del Sol chiflada.

Vio como el hombre abría los ojos con sorpresa, pero le importaba más la reacción de ella. Parecía como ida, de la misma forma que le pasaba al presentador de un programa cuando le hablaban por el pinganillo. Asintió, sin saber a qué, miró a Lara.

—Voy a creerte.

—Pero, Jodie...—dijo él.

Jodie, al menos podía ponerle nombre. Ya era algo.

—Me da igual que no me creas—replicó Lara, incorporándose a pesar de la fiebre—, ¿se puede saber qué cosa sobrenatural te ha pasado a ti?

Rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba con desgana.

—Nací así—respondió—. Unida a una entidad a la que solo yo puedo oír, y que ha resultado ser mi mellizo no nato.

Para nada se esperaba una respuesta así. Tanteó con disimulo su pantalón, buscando algún arma pequeña, algún cuchillo que se hubiese guardado por puro instinto sin darse cuenta. Aquella situación empezaba a no gustarle nada. Personas ligadas a entidades. Sonaba a algo extraño, alguna clase de secta. Después de Yamatai ya había tenido bastantes sectas por una vida. No iba a confiar tan fácilmente en alguien que parecía tenderle la mano. No iba a cometer el mismo error que con Mathias.

_Lara..._

Esa voz.

Dio un respingo. No podía ser, no podía estar ocurriendo. Nunca jamás podría volver a escuchar esa voz, porque estaba muerto. Entonces vio una neblina azul, igual que la de la daga, tomando forma. Una forma de adulto humano. Poco a poco se hizo más nítida. Por la cara de Jodie supo que ella también lo estaba viendo.

Estaba viendo a Roth.


	4. Explicaciones

Jodie se acercó a Lara, cuando ésta se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Profirió un grito de pavor. Susurraba algo ininteligible, pero podía hacerse una idea. Acababa de ver lo imposible, sin duda alguna ella conocía a ese hombre que se encontraba frente a ellas. Un espíritu del otro lado, una persona que ya no estaba viva. Puso la mano sobre el brazo de la chica, lo acarició con cuidado. De alguna forma sentía una conexión con ella, era tan sensible cómo Jodie a las almas de los que no estaban ya.

—Jodie...—ese era Ryan, que contemplaba una escena en la que no sabía realmente lo que ocurría.

Miró al hombre, conocía muy bien era expresión de desconcierto. La misma que había conocido durante toda su vida, la misma que el propio Ryan no creyó volver a poner nunca más.

—No estoy segura—admitió ella. Tampoco quería decir exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un poco por respeto a Lara. Estaba claro de que se trataba de alguien importante para ella. No podía simplemente decir «Estamos viendo el espíritu de una persona muerta». Sintió una punzada al recordar el reencuentro de Nathan con su familia. Pensó en su propia madre, en aquel hospital, ajena al mundo. Agradeció al menos el poder estar con su hermano.

_!¡!¡!_

Aiden tenía razón, quizás a esa chica no le quedase nadie a quién aferrarse. Nadie que le ayudase a soportar la carga de todo lo que se le venía encima. Lara se zafó de su mano. Se limpió las lágrimas, haciendo cómo si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. En cuestión de segundos se puso en pie. Vio un cambio en su rostro, vio cómo este perdía todo el dolor de haber visto el espíritu de ese hombro. Supo que el dolor no se fue realmente, solo pasó a un segundo plano. Uno en el que no hacía daño a corto plazo. Supo todo aquello porque ella había vivido así toda su vida. Antes del Sol Negro, antes de volver del Limbo, antes de empezar de cero con Ryan, antes de recuperar a Aiden.

—Es Roth—dijo Lara finalmente.

Extendió la mano para tocar al hombre, simplemente lo atravesó, como lo haría al tocar el aire. El hombre parecía tan emocionado como lo habia estado ella segundos atrás. Nunca había visto a un alma llorar, nunca creyó que fuese posible.

_Lara..._

El repitió el nombre de la chica de nuevo, como si con él dijese mucho más.

—¿Quién es Roth?—preguntó Ryan, confundido.

Ambas se giraron hacia él. La chica de las cicatrices miró al suelo.

—Fue mi mentor, casi como un padre para mí desde que perdí a los míos.

Un pequeño puñal se clavó en el corazón de Jodie al escuchar aquello, ese Roth era para Lara como Nathan había sido para ella.

—¿Y lo estás viendo ahora?—se pasó la mano por el cabello, cada vez parecía entender menos.

Claro, hasta dónde Ryan sabía, la única persona que podía ver almas era Jodie. Así desde que volvió del Limbo. Sin embargo intuía que Lara no había estado en esa situación: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes? ¿Nombró a una Diosa del Sol? ¿Aquello era posible?

_!¡!¡!_

Hizo una mueca, tan breve que ninguno de los otros dos presentes se dio cuenta. Su hermano siempre se pasaba de listo. Había toda una cultura popular y actual acerca de los espíritus de la gente fallecida, no era lo mismo. Eso sí era más posible, más sencillo de comprender. Respecto al tema de los dioses, no eran más que fábulas antiguas y desgastadas. Ya nadie creía en ellos, absolutamente nadie: ¿Cómo pensar que podrían realmente existir?

—Sí...—contestó Lara a Ryan, con la voz quebrada. Jodie quiso acercarse a ella, pero supo que no era buena idea—. Pero eso no es posible, ¿o sí?

Miró a Jodie, esperando una respuesta.

—Te dije que estoy unida a una entidad...—comenzó ella—pero hay muchas más ahí fuera, me gusta referirme a ellas como almas...las almas de...

—Las almas de los fallecidos.

Asintió con lentitud.

Entonces Lara miró de nuevo al tal Roth. Alzó de nuevo la mano, él hizo lo mismo, sus dedos se habrían rozado. De haber podido.

—Él murió en Yamatai, junto a otros muchos amigos...todo fue culpa de la Diosa del Sol, la Reina Himiko, y su estúpido séquito.

Bajó la mano.

—¿Y por qué puede verlo?

De nuevo Ryan, haciendo las preguntas indicadas.

* * *

><p>Lara estaba sentada en la cama, la pareja había abandonado la habitación momentáneamente para darle intimidad. Tal y cómo Jodie había explicado, la reliquia que el desconocido dejó caer, la que Lara tocó antes de desfallecer, estaba rodeada de lo que parecían entidades. Ligada de alguna forma al Inframundo. Al hacer contacto con ella, de alguna forma se había unido a todo aquello. Se miró las manos, porque no se las veía distintas, no veía nada en ella diferente. Pero algo tenía que haber cambiado.<p>

Porque sino era imposible que Roth estuviese frente a ella.

—¿Cuánto...llevas aquí?

_¿Junto a ti?_

Ella asintió.

_Desde mi muerte he estado a tu lado, intentando apoyarte aunque sabía que no me percibías._

—¿Has estado todo...todo el tiempo?—tragó saliva.

_También te he dejado momentos de privacidad, todos necesitamos una pequeña parcela de soledad. Y más con todo lo que te ha pasado._

—¿Los demás?

Roth asintió, y Lara se sintió tan aliviada por un instante que olvidó que estaba hablando con un muerto.

_Alex y Grim también han estado aquí conmigo._

Algo sorprendente ocurrió entonces, vio a sus viejos amigos, aparecer junto a Roth. Ellos sí parecían poder sentirse, lo que le produjo cierta impotencia.

_Hola, Lara._

Alex sonaba tan quebrado, su muerte fue rápida, inevitable. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, apenas le había dedicado las lágrimas que se merecía. Luego se fijó en Grim. No dijo nada, tan solo movió su mano a modo de saludo. Lara lo imitó. Era una situación tan surrealista. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se daba cuenta de que su vida no había sino empezado a complicarse.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Sus amigos comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire. Solo quedó Roth, que se despidió con ella.

Cuándo nos necesites.

Fue lo último que dijo.

Su mirada se encontró entonces con la de Jodie, tras ella estaba Ryan igual de serio.

—Creo que ahora estamos todos juntos en esto—dijo su, al parecer, nueva compañera.


End file.
